The Slug Menace/Quick guide
Details Crafting *30 Runecrafting (not boostable) *30 Slayer (not boostable) *30 Thieving *The ability to defeat a level 62 enemy with Melee. *Note that you must have the Commorb in your inventory to start the quest. |items = *Commorb (you can get another by speaking to Sir Tiffy) *Swamp paste *At least 5 rune/pure essence (bring 10-30 to be safe) *Chisel *One of each: Water, Earth, Fire, Air (or an Elemental talisman) and a Mind talisman/tiara OR access to the Abyss. Recommended *3 Ardougne teleports for easy access to Witchaven *2 Falador teleports to reach Tiffy *Necklace of passage, for a teleport directly to Jorral's Outpost *Fully charged Amulet of glory if using the Abyss method *It is also recommended to take a charged Abyssal bracelet if going through the abyss *Energy potions *Teleports to Lumbridge, Varrock, Falador and Ardougne, as well as a ring of dueling would be useful if you plan to access altars without the use of the Abyss. |kills = Slug Prince (level 62) Can only be fought with melee. }} Walkthrough Starting out Item required: Commorb * Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien to get a Commorb v2. * Talk to Col. O'Niall on the northeast dock in Witchaven. * Talk to Brother Maledict (church), Mayor Hobb (most northwest building) , and Holgart (green shirt, northeast of quest icon). * Talk to Col. O'Niall again. The shrine 's location.]] Items required: Commorb * Climb down the stairs just west of Witchaven. * Push the false wall right beside the entrance (red on minimap). * Follow the path to the imposing door, using the shortcut if able, try to open it (must have a free inventory space). * Scan with the Commorb to acquire the door transcription. * Pick up a dead sea slug. * Talk to Jorral in the outpost (necklace of passage) northwest of Ardougne. if Making History has not been started The pages Items required: 1 swamp paste, a dead seaslug, and 5 free inventory spaces * Talk to Col. O'Niall. * Talk to Brother Maledict. * Go to the mayor's house and search the desk until you get a page. * Talk to Ezekial Lovecraft in the fishing store. * Talk to Col. O'Niall. * Use swamp paste on one of the fragments. * Talk to Jeb to go to the Fishing Platform. * Talk to Bailey to the west, give him the dead slug. * Use the sea slug glue on a fragment, then solve the puzzle. The imposing door Items required: chisel, 5+ rune or pure essence, the Commorb, Combat equipment * Right click each shape-option on the pages to shape essence into air, water, fire, earth, and mind. * NOTE: It is possible and likely to fail and break the essence. * Use the chiseled stones on their respective Runecrafting altars. * NOTE: It is possible and likely to fail this as well. * Use the handmade runes on the imposing door in the cave underneath Witchaven. * Kill the level 62 Slug Prince, only melee can damage it. * Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien. Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *3500 Crafting experience *3500 Runecrafting experience *3500 Thieving experience *Promotion to Proselyte among the Temple Knights. This means you can buy and wear new Temple Knight armour with a greater Prayer bonus than Initiate. You can buy each piece individually, or buy the armour pack which, when opened, gives you the plate, helm, and legs/skirt all at once. The pack is worth 25,000 coins. **Buying the upgraded armour in separate pieces cost more: the helm costs 8,000 coins, the platelegs and plateskirt cost 10,000 coins, and the platebody costs 12,000 coins for a total of 30,000 coins. Buying the pack, however, costs 25,000 coins.